Nathan's Classes Season 1 - P.E.
Nathan's Classes - P.E. is the 5th episode in Nathan's Classes - Season 1, written by Nathan Oreskovic. It is the sequel to The Obstacle Course and the prequel to Geography. It introduces 50 unnamed new students, and a new student teacher: Grant. It starts with Nathan shouting out, "Time for class! Today we'll be learning about..." like he does at the beginning of every episode. He states that they will be learning about/doing P.E. There's a silence from the class, so Nathan tells them that they'll be getting some new students, and asks them to guess how many. There are low answers from the class (1,2,3), Riley guessing 4.2 (sticking to the "42" rule in Math). Sir Geoffrey tries to answer, but Sergeant Paul, with a gun to his head, tells him that he'll shoot Sir Geoffrey if he tries to answer. Dolores sighs, saying that with her luck, it would be 50, and Nathan tells her that she's right, and it is 50. There's a cheer from the class (and a sigh from Dolores), and Riley asks how they'll die this time. Nathan tells the class that they'll be getting a new student teacher, after Peter died. He introduces Grant, who does a back-flip into the middle of the class. Grant announces that they'll do P.E., and tells them that P.E. stands for Painful Exercises. He tells them to notices the mats in front of them, but when Jack tells him that there are no mats, Grant explains that instead of mats, they will be fighting each other, one vs. one, in a tournament. It pits Tommy against Layla, Jack against Riley, Grant against Dolores, and Sir Geoffrey (and Paul) against Gilfrek. Tommy is annoyed, complaining that he can't fight a girl, so Layla punches him to the ground. Jack and Riley fight in sort of a video game combat. Jack uses Soccer Guy first, while Riley uses Mur, Mur, Dur, sending Jack to 1 health point left. Jack uses the ultimate attack Mud Puddle Frog, taking away all of Riley's health. Dolores barely has any time to do anything, because Grant punches her off the screen. Gilfrek starts ranting on and on about how they never should've trusted him because he's an alien, and how he's going to kill and eat everyone. Paul gets bored and shoots Gilfrek, making him explode. In the second round, it's Layla against Jack, and Grant against Sir Geoffrey (and Paul). Jack uses Mr. Laughs, and Layla is confused. She pokes her health bar, making all her health fall down, and Jack wins. Grant and Paul are having trouble on who should punch Sir Geoffrey, so they decide to do it at the same time. But Grant punches him first, making him fly up into the air. Paul is annoyed, then Sir Geoffrey falls on top of him, and Grant wins. In the final round, it's Jack against Grant. Jack tries to use a video game-style of combat again, but Grant punches Jack off the screen, making Grant the winner. Four doctors carry Jack and Dolores away on coffins to the ambulance. Nathan announces that for everyone's viewing pleasure, the 50 new kids will fight Grant. The kids attack in a single file line, making it easier for Grant, who begins to punch them into the sky. After a while, Grant has punched and killed every kid.